Bound to Happen
by breakdance-not-hearts
Summary: True love, a phrase too familiar to Cambria McLean. She was never one to flirt, she was always the level headed one. Until the year she starts Hogwarts. Will she choose to remain faithful to her boyfriend of two years, or try to spark a new flame?
1. Chapter 1

All the stars were perfectly aligned. All the planets stayed in their orbits. The sun set once the sky grew black and the moon fell once the light began to shine. Two young lovers couldn't have asked for a happier period of time. Until one day, one of the youthful teens had to ruin the era, and eventually, the rest of their lives.

"I'm so sorry," the young girl tried her hardest not to sob.

"It's alright, it wasn't your decision," the boy kissed her forehead.

"I can't help but blame myself," she laid her head on his chest.

"CAMBRIA, WE HAVE TO LEAVE, NOW!" Miss McLean screamed from the car.

"I am really sorry Eli," Cambria whispered.

"Cam, just go, your mother is going to kill you," Eli gave her one last kiss and hugged her tightly. He slightly smiled and pushed her gently, "I promise I'll write, alright?"

Cambria nodded and swallowed hard to stop herself from bawling. She turned and walked out into her driveway.

"My God Cambria, get the hell in the car and suck it up. Jesus, you make us McLean's look desperate," her mother spat, "Get in, now." Cambria slid over the seat as her mom slammed the door shut and leaned her head in the open window, "Have a good term, I'll write about Christmas break."

"You're not coming with me?" Cambria's eyes furrowed.

"Of course not, seriously Cambria, you can be really dim sometimes. It's too dangerous," her mom hit the car, "Good bye."

Cambria watched her mom close the door to their house and she lay down on the seat and didn't get up until the driver spoke, "Ma'am, we're here."

Harry Potter pushed his hair back out of his eyes as he slid into an empty compartment, followed by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"It gets worse every year, I swear," Harry complained, cleaning his glasses on his shirt.

Hermione pulled out a book, "I'm going to read for a bit, and then I have Prefect Duty, so please do not disturb me."

Ron stuck his tongue out and Hermione rolled her eyes, "How mature," she shook her head and began to read.

Ron started to twirl his wand between his fingers and after just a few moments grew bored with that, "I'm going to sleep mate, wake me before we get there."

"Alright," Harry agreed. Harry sat and twiddled his thumbs until Hermione got up to leave, "I'll see you later Harry."

"Since you're both ditching me, I'm going to go see if I can find Seamus, Neville, or Dean," Harry followed Hermione but went right instead of left. He scanned the compartments as he trudged down the corridor. After about five minutes he saw Seamus and Dean talking heatedly with Neville sitting in the corner quietly. Harry opened the door.

"What's going on?" He sat next to Seamus Finnegan.

Neville spoke first, "Hello Harry. Seamus and Dean are having a discussion about some girl."

"Which girl?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"She's new mate, and one of the finest girls I've ever seen!" Seamus declared.

"Who?"

"Don't know, she passed a few minutes ago," Dean finished.

"Well, let's go find her!" Harry laughed.

"We were hoping you'd say that!" Dean, Seamus, and a reluctant Neville followed.

"You have to tell me if you see her, because I don't know what she looks like," Harry led the way down the hall.

After about ten minutes, Seamus gave a little gasp, "There she is!" He whispered to the other boys.

Harry saw only the back of the girl. Her golden blonde hair hung down her back straight as a pin. Her curves fit perfectly in the skinny jeans she was wearing, "Wow, you weren't kidding Seamus, she's…"

"Fit," Dean finished, grinning widely.

They followed her until she stopped in front of the Dining Room and placed her hand on the knob. Suddenly, she turned around, "I thought I was being followed," she raised her eyebrows, "May I help you gentlemen?"

All the guys struggled to find words, "Uh….um…h-h-hi…uh…" They all stuttered and sheepishly looked down.  
"I thought so," she flung her hair over her shoulder and entered the Dining Room.

"GENIUSES!" Seamus complained, "How could none of us find _something_ to say?"

Harry shook his head, "We looked extremely nitwitty right there."

"No joke," Dean sighed, "Well, this was fun guys. I'm going to head back," he was followed by Seamus and Neville, who said good-bye to Harry.

"You coming, mate?" Seamus gave him a confused look.

"No, I think I'm going to apologize to the poor girl," Harry said good-bye as well and walked into the Dining Room.

He easily found the girl, who was sitting alone, leaning over a book. Harry approached her and cleared his throat.

"Ah, one of the four stooges, may I help you now?" She smiled and showed off straight white teeth.

"Um….uh…n-no, I actually, um…w-w-wanted to apologize for being such a….uh…."

"Babbling idiot?" She suggested, chuckling lightly.

"Precisely," Harry laughed along with her, "Mind if I by you a butterbeer?"

She pointed to her almost full glass, "Thanks, but I'm covered."

"Well, how about I by the next round?"

"Sounds great," she motioned towards the chair across from her, "Care to join me?"

"You sure you don't mind?" Harry asked, "I mean, you seem pretty into that book."

"Ugh, no, I've read it like ten times already, please sit, I feel really dumb when I sit alone."

"Maybe you should sit by yourself, and then you'll know how I felt."

The girl snickered again, "It was pretty funny, admit it."

Harry put his hands up, "Admitting defeat, let me grab a butterbeer and I'll be right back."

Harry made his was up to the counter, ordered a butterbeer, paid the cashier and arrived back to the girl.

"Let's start over," she stuck out her hand, "I'm Cambria McLean. And you might be who mystery boy?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

_"The_ Harry Potter?"

"The one and only," he grinned, "and if you don't mind me asking, where does your name come from?"

"My mother was born in Wales, and that's what my name means, from Wales, its Latin. And yes, I know it's dumb, so you can call me Bria or whatever."

"Actually, it's very unique and very pretty, I think I'll call you Cambria, if that's alright," Harry quickly added.

"It's perfectly fine, some people just shorten it, do whatever you please with it. So, Mr. Potter, what dorm are you in? And what year?"

"I'm in Gryffindor, and in the fifth year. What about you, I don't recall seeing you around before."

Cambria situated her legs, "I transferred here from a small wizardry school in southern England, an extremely pretentious one may I add. The students were practically unbearable. My mother decided it would be better for me to join a public school. I'm also a fifth year. And I do believe I will be a Gryffindor as well. The headmaster just placed me in the house that most resembled my other, Recsalen. You know the brave, kind and smart ones."

"Yes, that does sound like Gryffindor," Harry commented.

"Just to let you know, I'm really bad at small talk," Cambria bit her lip, "Don't know why, but I can't seem to continue conversations."

"Good, me neither," Harry smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What time do we usually get to Hogwarts?"

Harry checked his watch, "About three hours or so."

"Geeze, sorry to be the downer, but I think I want to get some sleep, thanks so much for sitting with me Harry," Cambria shook his hand again and got up to leave.

"If you need anything Cambria, find me," Harry assured her.

The Hogwarts Express whistle blew and the students began to file off the train and enter carriages, the first years on the traditional boats. Harry and Ron, Hermione was helping escort the first years, found a carriage with Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

"So, mate," Seamus directed himself towards Harry, "tell Ron about that girl?"

"What girl?" Ron asked rubbing his eyes from the nap her took.

"Well, her name is-," Harry was instantly cut off by Seamus.

"You know her name?" he sounded flabbergasted.

"Yes, we got to talking after you guys left. Her name is Cambria McLean and she's a new fifth year; she's probably entering Gryffindor as well."

As the carriage stopped in front of the doors and the boys made their way into the Great Hall, Ron questioned, "What's so special about her?"

The boys sat down at their table and Dean said, "That's what's special about her," they followed his pointer finger to the entrance of the hall. There stood Cambria, making her way over to the Gryffindor table, a heart-warming smile on her face.

"Wow," was all Ron managed to say as he watched her every move until she stopped right in front of Harry.

"Mr. Potter," she breathed, "I was right, I'm the newest fifth year Gryffindor. Would you mind terribly if I sat with you?" Her violet eyes begged.

"Of course not," Harry smirked at the other guys. Cambria slid her long legs under the table.

"I'm not quite sure I met the other three stooges or this handsome young red head either," Cambria playfully smiled.

"Well, that's Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Ron Weasley."

"It is certainly a pleasure," she gave another grin and looked up to where Dumbledore sat. He started the introduction to Hogwarts, and Harry did not pay attention until the last first year was sorted and the hall erupted into applause.

Delicious food appeared before the tables, and the hungry students grabbed and gobbled their food in such ways that made Cambria laugh, light and airy.

Harry couldn't help but continue to look at Cambria, and he was well aware the other boys of Gryffindor, even some members of other houses, were looking to. Suddenly, supper was over and many people were getting up to leave, "Cambria, since you're in Gryffindor, would you like me to show you around?" Harry asked.

"Oh, thank goodness you asked, I was hoping you would. I would absolutely love that," she smiled for him as they walked out the doors. Harry weaved in and out of the crowds until he heard a cold voice, "Potter."

He whipped around, as did Cambria, and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. A malicious smirk curled his lips, "Ah, my how you've grown. And who is this wonderful arm candy you have?" He glanced towards Cambria, and her mouth dropped.

"Excuse me," Cambria put her hands on her hips, "I am not 'arm candy'," she used air quotes around arm candy, "And the way you have your nose held high, and that dumb I'm better than you smirk on your face I can tell you must be a Malfoy. Draco, to be exact."

"Why, yes," he looked quite pleased with himself, "I am Draco Malfoy, and I'm extremely flattered you know me. You must've heard so many things about me. And you might you be my dear?"

Cambria looked ready to choke him, "Do not call me dear again, you Squib. And everything I've heard has been about you and your filthy attitude. If you ever want me to talk to you again, I expect an apology. Let's go Harry," she took his arm and led him up the Enchanted Staircase.

"Still haven't told me your name yet angel," Draco cooed as she pulled Harry up the stairs.

"I cannot stand that kid. He is one of the most obnoxious people I have ever meant. And his arrogance is a tad overkill," Cambria complained as they stopped in front of the portrait, "Oh my, Harry, I'm so sorry. I just stole you from your friends, drug you up here, and lashed out before you. I am really sorry."

Harry smiled, "No that's alright, my friends will be up soon. I don't mind you dragging me up here, it isn't a problem," he spoke the password and the portrait swung open.

The two plopped down on an overstuffed, crimson couch as Cambria clasped her hands and crossed her legs, "I have a feeling this is a start of a great friendship."

**I know, crappy ending, but I had writer's block!!**


	2. Dire Emergencies

That night, Cambria woke up with a start, and she found herself entangled in her sheets, sweating profusely. _Another dream_, she told herself, _just a dream_. Still, she couldn't shake the chills that erupted over her body. Cambria stood up and gently tiptoed down the stairs into the common room. The fire was dying down quickly, and with a glance at the grandfather clock in the corner, she saw the time read 3:56.

Seating herself comfortably in the oversized couch, Cambria rubbed her frail shoulders. Her heart stopped beating when she saw a body lying on the floor. Carefully, she moved towards it and gasped when she saw a head of raven hair, "Harry!" She whispered loudly, falling to his side, "Harry, Harry!" She shook him, "Wake up!"

Slowly, his emerald orbs opened, "Cambria?" He suggested.

"Oh my gosh Harry, what happened?" Cambria questioned, helping him to his feet.

Harry laid on the couch, resting on a pillow in Cambria's lap, "I don't really know, I was having a dream, and then you came down here. I guess I was sleepwalking," he explained.

Cambria shook her head, "I thought you were……dead," she shuddered, afraid of the very thought.

Harry looked up at her, "No, well, not really, in my dream I was…..I died, and it was quite odd. You were there, and a boy. He had blond hair, and he claimed he knew you. I think his name started with an e or something."  
Cambria's eyes widened, "Eli," she whispered.

"Who?" Harry's interest perked.

"Uh, Eli, a guy from my old school," she quickly said.

"Oh," Harry got up, "I'm really tired, so I'll see you this morning," he waved a good night to her as he ascended the stairs.

Cambria sighed and fell back on the couch and didn't wake up until Hermione was shaking her later that morning.

"Cambria! Come on, you're about to miss breakfast!" Hermione began to lightly pull her up.

"Argh," Cambria rubbed her eyes, "I want to go back to sleep!" She complained.

Hermione gently took her upstairs and helped her change, "Come on," she said soothingly, "Let's go," they made their way down the Enchanted Staircase and slid into two seats across from Harry and Ron.

"G' morning," Harry smiled.

"Good morning, Harry, and Ronald," Hermione grinned as well.

Cambria and Ron just sighed, "Ugh," they rubbed their eyes again.

"Well, obviously we don't exactly have two morning people here," Hermione joked, taking a helping of eggs and a scone.

Ron mumbled something, and then shoved a sausage in his mouth. Cambria drank some pumpkin juice and took a bite of a scone. After twenty minutes from Ron and Cambria and idle chatter from Hermione and Harry, they decided to leave. The four Gryffindors made their way to their first class, History of Magic.

Ron put his hands in his robes pockets and said, "At least this class is a bore, I can catch up on some sleep," he yawned and stretched.

"Ronald! You will do no such thing! This year you're going to pay attention and try you're hardest!" Hermione snapped.

"You're not my mother," Ron barked.

"I might as well be, you certainly need someone watching you constantly," Hermione commented.

In the middle of class, much to Hermione's dismay, Ron fell asleep. Cambria turned around to face Ron and Harry. Hermione shook her head bitterly as Cambria held in a snigger once Ron gave a soft snore. A few moments later, Ron gave a loud snort, and she found herself cracking up, holding her side as her eyes watered.

"Cambria!" Hermione hissed, watching the class turn around curiously.

Harry gave a small chuckle; Cambria stopped abruptly when the professor looked at her. When ten minutes were left in the class, Ron snored loudly, three times to be exact. This time, Cambria didn't even bother holding in her laughter. She banged her hand on the table from laughing so hard. She snickered rather obnoxiously, joined by Harry. Her eyes watered once more, and Hermione elbowed her ribs, "Stop it, you're causing a scene!"  
This made Cambria giggle harder; making matters worse, Ron muttered some words in his sleep, letting out a small, girly scream. Cambria thought she was going to wet her pants; Harry felt the same way as well.

"Miss McLean? Can you please tell the class what is _so_ funny?" The professor demanded.

Cambria's eyes widened, "Oh, nothing, sorry professor," she quickly stated, "But, seriously, may I please go to the restroom?"  
"No, you can wait a few minutes," he turned towards the board again.

"Professor, you don't understand, this is a _dire_ emergency," Cambria began to hop in her seat.

"Miss McLean, sit down," he warned after Cambria stood up.

Cambria felt frustrated, "Sir, unless you want to clean up a mess, I suggest you let me go," she argued.

"Sit…..down……" the professor said slowly.

"I can't," Cambria grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, "I'll serve detention later!" She waved as the door shut.


End file.
